sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie (1982 film)
Annie is a 1982 American musical comedy-drama film adapted from Broadway musical of the same name by Charles Strouse, Martin Charnin and Thomas Meehan, which in turn is based on Little Orphan Annie, the 1924 comic strip by Harold Gray. This film was directed by John Huston, scripted by Carol Sobieski, and stars Albert Finney, Carol Burnett, Ann Reinking, Tim Curry, Bernadette Peters, Geoffrey Holder, Edward Herrmann, and Aileen Quinn in her film debut. Set during the Great Depression, the film tells the story of Annie, an orphan from New York City who is taken in by America's richest billionaire Oliver Warbucks. Filming took place for six weeks at Monmouth University in New Jersey. The film, released on June 18, 1982, received mixed reviews from critics and was nominated for Best Production Design and Best Song Score and its Adaptation at the 55th Academy Awards. Quinn won a Best Young Actress at the Young Artist Awards. A television film sequel, named Annie: A Royal Adventure!Annie: A Royal Adventure! ''was released in 1995. In their first film collaboration, Disney and Columbia TriStar Television produced a made for television remake in 1999. Columbia released a contemporary film adaptation on December 19, 2014. Cast * Aileen Quinn as Annie Bennett, an orphan, the title character. * Albert Finney as Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks, a billionaire businessman who later becomes Annie's adoptive father. * Carol Burnett as Miss Agatha Hannigan, a cruel, slovenly drunkard who manages the orphanage. * Tim Curry as Daniel Francis "Rooster" Hannigan, Agatha's con-artist brother, who attempted to claim himself as Annie's real father. * Bernadette Peters as Lily St. Regis, Rooster's petty-thieving girlfriend. * Ann Reinking as Grace Farrell, Warbucks' secretary and love interest. She looked at Annie as her own child, giving her the motherly love she never experienced. * Edward Herrmann as Franklin D, Roosevelt, the Democratic president of the United States. * Geoffrey Holder as Punjab, one of Warbucks' personal bodyguards and butlers. * Roger Minami as The Asp, Warbucks' personal chauffeur and another personal bodyguard. * Toni Ann Gisondi as Molly, the youngest orphan who often has nightmares. She is like a little sister to Annie. * Rosanne Sorrentino as Pepper, the bossiest orphan. She claims to have gone to a movie before she came to the orphanage. * Lara Beck as Tessie, another orphan, who constantly exclaims, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" throughout the film. * April Lerman as Kate, another, older orphan who serves as a motherly figure to the others; she often wears her hair in pigtail braids. * Robin Ignico as Duffy, the oldest orphan who is close with Pepper. * Lucie Stewart as July, an orphan who scarcely speaks. * Lois de Banzie as Eleanor Roosevelt * Peter Marshall as Bert Healy, a radio show host. * Irving Metzman as Mr. Bundles, a laundry man whose truck Annie stows away in. * I. M. Hobson as Drake, Warbucks' head butler who hides his allergy to dogs. * Colleen Zenk, Mavis Ray, and Pamela Blair as Cecile, Mrs. Greer, and Annette, Warbucks' maids. * Lu Leonard as Mrs. Pugh, Warbucks' maid and cook. * Victor Griffin as Saunders, one of Warbucks' servants. * Jerome Collamore as Frick. * Jon Richards as Frack. * Angela Lee as a Dancer. Several singer-actresses made their debuts in this film as Annie's fellow orphans and principal dancers: * April Lerman later portrayrd Lila Pembroke on the first season of Charles in Charge. * Martika (born Marta Marrero II) graduated to the hit TV series Kids Incorporated and from there moved on to a successful solo career. * Amanda Peterson, later of Explorers and Can't Buy Me Love fame, is a principal singer/dancer for the number "Sandy". * Shawnee Smith has appeared in TV shows as Becker and Anger Management, and such films as Not My Kid and most recently the Saw series. * Meredith Salenger, later of The Journey of Natty Gann, had an uncredited cameo as a dancing orphan. According to Robert Osbourne of Turner Classic Movies, Drew Barrymore had auditioned for the role of Annie, Bette Midlerwas an early choice for Miss Hannigan, and Jack Nicholson had been considered for the role of Daddy Warbucks.needed Sean Connery and Cary Grant also were considered for the role of Daddy Warbucks.4 Soundtrack |} '''Annie' is a soundtrack album for the 1982 film of the same name. All lyrics written by Martin Charnin; all music composed by Charles Strouse. Awards and nominations Annie received Academy Award nominations for Best Art Direction-Set Decoration and Best Music, Original Song Score and Its Adaptation or Best Adaptation Score. Additionally, Carol Burnett and Aileen Quinn each received a Golden Globe Awardnomination for Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy/Musical and New Star of the Year in a Motion Picture – Female (Quinn). Quinn won the Young Artist Award, Best Young Motion Picture Actress. The movie was nominated for a Stinkers Bad Movie Awards for Worst Picture.14 ; Won * Young Artist Award 1981–1982 ** Best Young Motion Picture Actress – Aileen Quinn15 * Razzie Award ** Worst Supporting Actress – Aileen Quinn16 ; Nominated * Academy Awards17 ** Best Art Direction-Set Decoration – Dale Hennesy and Marvin March ** Best Music, Original Song Score and Its Adaptation or Best Adaptation Score – Ralph Burns * Young Artist Award 1981–198215 ** Best Young Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture – Toni Ann Gisondi * Hollywood Foreign Press Association ** Best Actress, Musical/Comedy – Carol Burnett ** Best Actress, Musical/Comedy – Aileen Quinn ** Best New Star of the Year – Female – Aileen Quinn * Golden Raspberry Award16 ** Worst Picture – Ray Stark ** Worst Director – John Huston ** Worst Screenplay – Carol Sobieski ** Worst New Star – Aileen Quinn Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:1982 Category:1982 films